


Shiny

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Enemas, Fisting, Large Insertion, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Urethral Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn’t exactly excited - getting a new slave wasn’t really such a big deal - but he did like new things. Shiny things.</p><p>Talia always told him that he was too careless with his toys, but he didn’t particularly care. Why bother when he could just buy a new one?</p><p>Anyway. This was sort of a special occasion, because Derek - the idiot - lost a bet, and now he was the one who would get Peter his next slave. And he had to get a pretty one.</p><p>Peter liked surprises, and as much as he didn’t think highly about his nephew’s tastes, he did send Cora with him to help. so he was relatively sure that he wouldn’t be stuck with some random blond bore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's get his out of the way!
> 
> THIS FIC IS PRETTY EXTREME, I THINK even compared to my other stuff. So yeah, proceed with caution.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> (hello me again) steter + stiles as a sex slave + cockwarming + chastity device + sounding + idk + spreader bars + huge dildos/plugs (and now i'm just listing stuff I like)

Peter wasn’t exactly excited - getting a new slave wasn’t really such a big deal - but he did like new things. Shiny things.

Talia always told him that he was too careless with his toys, but he didn’t particularly care. Why bother when he could just buy a new one?

Anyway. This was sort of a special occasion, because Derek - the idiot - lost a bet, and now he was the one who would get Peter his next slave. And he had to get a pretty one.

Peter liked surprises, and as much as he didn’t think highly about his nephew’s tastes, he did send Cora with him to help. so he was relatively sure that he wouldn’t be stuck with some random blond bore.

 

***

 

For once, Peter didn’t get disappointed by Derek. It was probably Cora’s doing, though he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not to mention the sour expression on his nephew face when he handed over the slave - that in itself would have been worth it, even if he had bought a gnome.

But, he didn’t bring a gnome, oh, no. The boy in front of him was absolutely stunning; all long, skinny limbs with milky skin dotted by a hypnotizing pattern of moles. Absolutely stunning.

Peter loved the eyes, especially. They were honey-brown and terrified. Damn, he lucked out.

The boy was already washed, shaved and restrained - courtesy of the betas, who were always happy to get a few plus points with the Alphas by getting their slaves ready for use. Peter did appreciate the steel yoke around his neck and wrists. And the gag. As pretty as those lips looked, new slaves were liable to babble and scream, so he liked to have them relatively quiet until they’ve learned their place.

He walked around the boy slowly, enjoying the way his heartbeat sped up. Such a lovely thing. 

“What should I do with you?” he asked, just to get a reaction. The slave paled, stinking of nervousness. It made Peter’s cock twitch in his pants.

“I could get you pierced and tattooed, made into a walking art-piece, would you like that?”

He brushed his fingers over the boy’s collarbones, enjoying the flinch he got.

“I could have Boyd write a nice, big ‘SLUT’ right here. That would be pretty. And save everyone the time of figuring out exactly what is your purpose…”

The boy was trembling, eyes wet with tears. Peter acted like he was considering it for a few seconds. 

He wasn’t really. He liked that pale skin way too much, and anyway, he could always add markings later, when he got bored with it.

“Or I could make that cute little cocklet of yours into a pin cushion. You would be surprised how many piercings can be fitted on such a small piece of meat.”

The slave shifted, unconsciously closing his legs in defense. Well, he couldn’t allow that, could he?

“First rule,” he growled, grabbing the steel collar. “No moving without permission.”

He threw the kid on the bed, flipped him on his belly. He didn’t care much about the struggling. Humans were pathetically week.

He grabbed the spreader bar he already prepared and quickly buckled the boy’s knees to the ends of it, stuffing a pillow under his hips.

Now this was better - unlimited access to all those lovely, smooth bits, ass and cock alike.

“Where were we? Ah, yes. I think I will forgo the piercings for now, but only so I will have something to punish you with if you misbehave again.”

The slave was sobbing. The sounds were coming out muffled through the gag, but they were still music to his ears.

He smoothed his hands down that pert little ass, pinching just to hear a whine. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

“I want you to understand your position,” he explained as he picked up the small, tasteful cock-cage on the table beside the bed. It was a pretty thing, gilded and intricate. Fitting for the sex slave of an Alpha. He slipped the boy’s cock into it.

“This is a chastity device,” he said, though he trusted that the boy figured it out as soon as it was on. “Usually this would be locked around your cock, but I like to just… bend it into place. No key to steal, no way to get it off even if you manage to escape.”

He did just that. Even with his supreme strength, he had to put a bit of force behind it, but the metal didn’t resist for long, the ends fitting together, practically impossible to remove.

The slave’s whole body was shaking with the force of his crying. Peter could barely get enough of it. Absolutely lovely.

“Now, there’s no more coming for you, obviously. I hope you learn the lesson in this - your Alpha’s pleasure always comes first. Or well, in your situation it is the only thing that even exists,” he said with a chuckle.

The boy sounded like he was a minute away from full blown panic. Not something Peter was interested in, so he patted his ass consolingly.

“It’s okay, if you’re good, I will milk your prostate on occasion. I heard it’s not nearly as good as an orgasm, but similar enough that you might not go crazy with pent up frustration.”

He let the boy digest his words for a few moments, getting up to collect everything he picked out. He showed the handful of short gilded rods to the boy. They were about as thick as a pencil each.

“One thing I like about my slaves in… uniqueness. And if you don’t want a run-of-the-mill human, you have to customize it.”

Those lovely, teary eyes widened, the scent of terror spiking. Peter pulled in deep lungfuls of it.

He knelt back between the boy’s legs and took his hairless balls in hand. The slave jumped a bit at the contact but didn’t really have anywhere to go.

“I will bend these around your sack,” he murmured, more to himself than the kid.

It wasn’t that hard. The rods were pretty heavy and as soon as the first was in place - sitting above the tight little testicles - it pulled the scrotum tight, making the next easier to place. The third was a bit harder and by the time he had all five in place the slave was mewling with the pain of the stretch.

Peter loved the result. The boy’s balls were stretched, kept nice and far away from his body by the tunnel the rings made. He knew the slave would get used to them eventually, and then he could add more.

He slapped the balls a bit, letting them swung on their shiny, new stem. They looked obscene and he knew that it would only get better.

“Lovely. I’m sure you can guess that these won’t be coming off either, so you better get used to the idea. Honestly, in a bit of time your body will adjust, and even if I was merciful enough to take them off, your sack would stay like that permanently…”

The boy’s skin was covered by a sheen of sweat, body in overdrive from adrenaline, not knowing what to do with the useless reflex to fight or flee. 

“And now it’s time for the main attraction. Let’s get your cute little bottom introduced to fun.”

He didn’t show the dildo to the boy, not wanting him to pass out in the middle of the best part. And there were preparations to be made first, anyway.

He slicked his fingers up generously before he got to work, forcing two of them inside right away. Damn, the boy was tight - probably a virgin. All the better to play with.

It took some time to brake down the resistance of the small ring of muscle, but Peter managed. As much as he liked ruining his toys, this one was still new and shiny, and he didn’t want to waste it just yet.

He did enjoy the process; the way the slave kept crying, shouting and whining whenever he forced in a digit or stretched him just that bit more. Of course, most humans were not aware of how much their body could take, but Peter had enough experience for the both of them.

After a good half an hour the boy became subdued. Either too gone to fight, or too resigned. That wasn’t what Peter wanted.

“Ready? I’m going to put my fist in your bottom,” he said, and like magic, the boy stiffened, struggling anew. Oh, lovely. So there was still some fire in there after all.

He laughed. It was easy enough to keep the slave still, but he liked to know he was making an impression.

“Oh, hush. You’re going to love it. Eventually… Because let me tell you, we are going to do this a lot.”

He squeezed his fingers together, adding a bit more lube before he started pushing against the boy’s hole. His knuckles didn’t want to go it, so he pinched the slave’s ass hard. There was a second when his body locked up, but then there was a small second of relaxation in his muscles, and that was more than enough to force his hand inside.

The boy was howling. Peter rolled his eyes. He had been careful that there would be no injury, so it had to be the shock, the knowledge that there was a fist wedged into him.

“Enough of the fuss. Just going to fuck you a bit like this and then you can have your plug.”

He pulled his hand out until the pink little hole was stretched right around the thickest part and then pushed in again. It only took a few minutes to reduce the boy into a shivering mess, eyes rolled back into his head, drool leaking out beside his gag.

Well, there was really no sense in playing anymore. Still, since the slave grew completely lax he couldn’t stop himself from pulling out completely and just punch-fisting him for a few moments. He loved to play around in loose, fucked-out holes.

The dildo was huge. It was almost as thick as his fist and twenty inches long. The material was bendy enough, but what Peter loved about it was the hole running inside the length of it for injecting liquids and the straps fixed to the base that could be buckled around the waist.

Even with all the work he’d put in, it took a bit of trying to get the whole thing in, but he just loved the way it kept the boy obscenely wide.

“Almost done,” he said - mostly to himself, since the glassy eyed slave was not understanding any of it.

He unlocked the yoke and turned him on his back, fitting the straps around him to keep the monster plug in place. Only a bit of fun left.

He unbuckled the simple plug from around the boy’s head and put in the one he liked. It looked like a drain - a wide hole with an actual rubber plug on a chain. He clapped the end of it to a nipple.

The finishing touch was the thick, gold studded leather collar. He chained the boy’s wrists to it and added the nose hook that went over the top of his head and connected to the back of the collar.

Ah, perfect.

 

***

 

Talia had to admit that she was a bit curious about Peter’s new toy. Her brother haven’t left his rooms in three days and she didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, he didn’t get into trouble, on the other she half expected him to be working on a coup.

Thankfully, her worries were put to rest as soon as she walked in.

Peter was reclining in his chair, listening to Mozart and apparently immensely enjoying the boy between his legs.

Talia had to admit that he was a pleasant sight.

Even from the door she could see the huge dildo sitting in his ass and had to snort when she noticed the thin rubber tubing connected to it. It must have been an urethral catheter that made the boy piss directly into his own ass. Peter was never fond of giving his slaves bathroom breaks.

She could hear the slurping and the gagging as the boy worked on her brother’s cock, choking himself on it, but not giving up, bobbing his head deeper and deeper.

“How did you get him so enthusiastic?” she asked as she walked up to them and kissed Peter’s cheek.

“Good day to you too, sister. Oh, I like to think that it’s a natural reaction to my personality, but well. I haven’t yet taken out that baby from his needy little hole and he’s trying to convince me that three day’s worth of piss in his belly is more than enough.”

Talia snorted. From up close she could see the bulge of the boy’s stomach. Poor thing, that must be uncomfortable.

“Is he succeeding?”

“We shall see. He still haven’t mastered deepthroating and we had been practicing multiple times a day. I’m starting to get annoyed.”

Talia shook her head.

“I can see this won’t last long either,” she tutted.

Peter actually looked thoughtful. He grabbed the boy’s head and forced it down his cock until his obscenely stretched nose was smashed against his stomach. The slave’s eyes rolled back, body twitching.

“Actually, I might keep this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love (unless they are nasty)!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
